Harry Potter y la recién llegada
by Sam Jackson
Summary: Los mortífagos han tomado el poder y la inminente guerra que decidirá el futuro del mundo mágico rodea Hogwarts. El colegio, bajo las ordenes de Albus Dumbledore, es el único lugar seguro para los hijos de los que todavía luchan contra lord Voldemort y sus tropas. Es el mismo director quien decide reclutar a Samantha Jackson entre sus filas.
1. Expreso de Hogwarts

Él me había pedido que fuese. Él me había pedido que cruzara el charco y abandonase mi vida para unirme a una guerra que pasaría a la historia, dejando atrás a mi familia y a todo lo que había conocido hasta ese momento.

Había sido una carta seria, escueta y clara con un mensaje concreto: Él me ofrecía su ayuda si prestaba mis servicios a la causa.

Desconocía cómo había descubierto la existencia de mi pequeña tara, pero fuera como fuese, lo que a mi siempre me había parecido una maldición a él le parecía una ventaja.

No había dudado en aceptar. Esa carta me había abierto la puerta al mundo de aventuras que siempre había soñado tener desde mi protegida torre de marfil, donde siempre me habían encerrado para aislarme de la humanidad, que no habría entendido lo que era. Era extraña entre los extrañ ía un secreto en un universo ya de por sí escondido del resto.

Había llenado mi baúl con todo lo que me pertenecía, me había despedido de los míos con la promesa de sobrevivir y volver y había acudido a su llamada. A la llamada de Albus Dumbledore.

Me encontraba en la estación de trenes a la que me habían hecho acudir, con mi equipaje y una nerviosa lechuza después de todo el trayecto. Desde que los mortifagos habían tomado el control del ministerio las medidas de seguridad del colegio, la única fortaleza segura para los hijos de los magos que se oponían a la nueva dictadura, había extremado sus medidas de seguridad de tal modo que era imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts. Tenía que ir en tren. Había tenido que atravesar la tercera columna que había entre el andén 9 y el 10 cuando ningún muggle miraba y esperar a que la enorme máquina de vapor llegase a la estación, para luego subirme a ella.

Elegí uno de los compartimos al azar. Estaba completamente sola. Las clases habían comenzado hacía un par de semanas, por lo que era la única alumna con necesidad de hacer uso de los servicios de transporte que llevaban al castillo. Subí el baúl al altillo que había encima de los asientos y me dejé caer en ellos, con una mezcla de nerviosismo e impaciencia que me dificultaba la respiración. Sabía que ese había sido siempre mi destino. No era ocultar lo que era toda la vida, viviendo con miedo a enfadarme y que alguien pudiese salir herido. No era acabar trabajando en un trabajo aburrido, por mucho que fuese la mejor en defensa contra las artes oscuras que había habido nunca en mi antiguo colegio. Mi destino era aquel. Luchar al lado de los que defendían en lo que creía, luchar contra aquellos que estaban cambiando el mundo de la magia y volviendolo un lugar oscuro y peligroso.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos. Levanté la vista y observé a un confuso joven que no esperaba verme allí, pero que me dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo.

- Creía que estaba solo.

Decidí devolverle la mirada. Piel pálida, ojos grises y un pelo del color más rubio que había visto,despeinado, pero de un modo totalmente controlado. Llevaba lo que parecía un uniforme del colegio, con una camisa blanca, remangada, unos pantalones grises y una corbata verde y plateada mal abrochada, el mismo uniforme que tendría que llevar yo cuando llegasemos. Se intuían unos brazos fuertes por debajo de la camisa, pero antes de reaccionar ante el inesperado atractivo del chico, observé algo que hizo que la piel se me pusiese de gallina y el vello se me erizase. Aquel alumno que había irrumpido en el espacio que había elegido para viajar llevaba un tatuaje en el brazo. Un gran tatuaje con un significado conocido por cualquier mago o bruja del mundo. Aquel apuesto muchacho era un mortífago.


	2. Fin del trayecto

- Te equivocabas.- logré contestar, apartando la mirada de la marca del antebrazo del chico.

Aquella calavera atravesada por una serpiente latía como si tuviera vida propia y representaba todo lo que nos habían enseñado a odiar a la gente que seguía creyendo en la libertad. Agarré discretamente la varita que llevaba a medio guardar en los vaqueros. No creía que alguien pudiese entrar en el colegio si no deseaban que lo hiciese, pero entonces ¿Qué hacía aquel seguidor del Señor Oscuro mirándome desde el marco de la puerta?

- ¿Quién eres?- me preguntó, intentando leer las iniciales de mi baúl

Procesé la pregunta, midiendo si era inofensivo o no, y decidí que decirle mi nombre no iba a suponer ninguna diferencia si iba a atacarme.

- Soy Sam. - respondí con brevedad, observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Draco.

- No lo he preguntado.

Sonrío de una manera fría dejando ver una fila de blancos dientes.

- No eres de por aquí.

No era una pregunta por lo que no contesté, todavía a la espera de un ataque, pero él solo se dio la vuelta y desapareció de mi vista, cerrando la puerta tras de él, sin decir otra palabra.

Cogí un libro del bolso y comencé a leer para hacer algo más llevadero el viaje, pero nada de lo que leía dejaba rastro en mi cabeza.

Desde que había recibido las noticias del director del colegio había repasado mi infancia una y otra vez. Todo había sido normal hasta el incidente. Desde entonces mis padres habían intentado por todos los medios que nadie pudiese enterarse del que había sido yo la causante, de lo que era capaz de hacer, por miedo a que, si las fuerzas del mal lo descubrían, quisieran utilizarme a su favor. Al crecer había decidido que esconderme no era la mejor forma de evitar aquello, lo era elegir mi propio bando, luchar en la guerra que yo decidiese y haciéndolo del lado que yo lo que allí estaba, todos los incidentes de mi vida me habían llevado a eso.

Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo de cuero granate y, tras mirar el paisaje durante un largo rato, me quedé profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté fue por el sonido que hizo el tren al llegar a la estación. Abrí los ojos lentamente, notando los párpados pesados y bostecé un par de veces antes de levantarme. Invertí un par de minutos en ponerme el uniforme que me habían hecho comprar y bajé el baúl, leyendo por la ventana el letrero donde se indicaba el nombre de la estación: "Hogsmeade". En el andén me esperaba un anciano, de barba blanca y con un alto sombrero a juego con su túnica, al lado de un carruaje que parecía no ser tirado por nada, pero cuyas vigas, donde debían ir atados los caballos, flotaban en el aire como si realmente hubiese un animal. Ni siquiera pensé en ello. Era algo a lo que te acostumbrabas cuando habías crecido en el mundo mágico.

Me acerqué con cautela, arrastrando el pesado equipaje tras de mí, hasta alcanzar su posición y paré frente a él, a la espera de alguna indicación.

- Bienvenida a Hogsmeade, Srta. Jackson.

Me dedicó la mayor de las sonrisas que, aunque era amable, desprendía una autoridad difícil de ignorar.

- Gracias, director.

- Sr. Malfoy, me alegro de que esté de vuelta.

Giré la cabeza, percatándome de que aquel chico con el que había hablado unos segundos durante el trayecto se había colocado a mi lado sin darme cuenta. No respondió, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza de manera solemne y a subir al carruaje. Dumbledore me hizo una señal con la mano para que hiciese lo mismo y me comentó que no me preocupase por las maletas, que estarían en mi cuarto cuando llegase. Obedecí, no muy convencida, y subí las tres escaleritas para después sentarme en frente del tal "Sr. Malfoy". Cuando el director subió, el carruaje despegó sin hacer el menor de los ruidos.

- Le asignaremos una casa al llegar, . Espero que su estancia en el colegio sea cómoda y lucrativa. Si necesita algo, puede acudir a mi despacho cuando lo desee.

- Está bien, gracias.

Sabía que no iba a hablar del verdadero motivo por el que me encontraba allí delante de otra gente, pero me sentí mejor al saber que el muchacho no era alguien que intentaba entrar sin permiso y con mi viaje como excusa.

Observé la silueta del colegio reflejada en el lago, la silueta de un enorme castillo de piedra con almenas de color negro y con pequeñas ventanas que dejaban ver las luces del interior. Había llegado el final del viaje y el principio del resto de mi vida: El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizería.


	3. La selección

Me había guiado por varios pasillos de piedra iluminados con antorchas, donde los alumnos se habían parado a mirarme como si fuese un animal enjaulado en un zoo. Al parecer no estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de nuevos alumnos más allá del primer curso y yo era del último. Tampoco yo estaba acostumbrada a lo que estaba ocurriendo, los pasillos, de piedra y con pequeñas ventanas, me parecían fríos y algo claustrofóbicos, nada comparados con los ventanales de cristal que iban del techo al suelo de mi antigua escuela.

Habíamos llegado a una enorme estatua bañada en oro, que representaba a un hipogrifo puesto de pie y con las alas estiradas. Había susurrado dos palabras a la figura y esta había comenzado a girar sobre sí misma, dejando paso a unas escaleras de caracol por donde comenzó a subir. Le seguí, como llevaba haciendo desde que había llegado, y me llevó hasta un amplio despacho luminoso y cálido y con una enorme librería en el fondo. El chico con el que había venido se había quedado esperando abajo. Al parecer él también tenía algo de lo que hablar con el director.

Tomé asiento después de que él me lo indicara y esperé a que comenzase a hablar, pero antes de hacerlo me distraje con algo que había visto por el rabillo del ojo. Me levanté con aire absorto y me acerqué a él. Era un precioso pájaro de plumaje rojo y dorado que había comenzado a agitar las alas al verme entrar. Alargué la mano y le acaricié el cuello con delicadeza, lo que le hizo piar con alegría.

- No suele gustar que le toquen. Su nombre es Fawkes.

- Nunca había visto un fénix en cautividad- susurré, todavía concentrada en el animal.

No pareció importarle que me quedase de pie, porque comenzó con su discurso.

- Todo lo que ocurre más allá de las clases es confidencial. Nos hacemos llamar La Orden del Fénix, un nombre que me pareció que le agradaría- le dediqué una tímida sonrisa y asentí- Los jóvenes mayores de edad que quieren luchar son entrenados en defensa contra las artes oscuras por nuestros mejores alumnos y profesores. He visto su historial, Samantha, estoy seguro que podría formar parte de ese grupo si lo deseara. Me gustaría aclararle que todo esto no es incompatible con que pueda disfrutar de su último año en el colegio. Los amigos que haga aquí son los que lucharán a su lado cuando llegue el momento.

- Claro, Señor.

- Dadas las circunstancias, tendrá un entrenamiento especial que llevará a cabo conmigo. Sería preferible que lo mantuviera en secreto en la medida de lo posible. La situación actual me hace sospechar de casi cualquier persona.

Lo entendía. Era difícil saber si los hijos de los mortifagos, a los que no se les había podido restringir el acceso, mandaban información a sus padres, o si, de alguna manera, habían conseguido entrar en el colegio. Aquello me hizo pensar en algo.

- El chico que compartió el carruaje con nosotros.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Estaba marcado.

- Si. Es una larga historia, pero no tiene de qué preocuparse, Srta. Jackson.-Se puso en pie y alcanzó un sombrero viejo y destartalado que descansaba en una de las baldas de la estantería que tenía junto al escritorio. - En Hogwarts nos dividimos en cuatro casas.

- Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, lo sé- completé, antes de dejarle acabar y repasé lo que acababa de decir para asegurarme de que no había sido un gesto descortés.

Omití decirle que había leído el libro de la historia de Hogwarts un par de días antes de llegar para estar preparada.

- Supongo que también sabrá que se eligen dependiendo del carácter y que quien las asigna es él.

Señaló al sombrero, que parecía inerte y sin vida. Aún así hice un rápido asentimiento. Sabía perfectamente en qué consistía el proceso de selección. La parte del viaje en la que me había mantenido despierta había estado debatiendo conmigo misma en que casa debería colocarme aquel trapo viejo. Conocía las dos opciones que iban a hacer dudar al sombrero: Slytherin o Gryffindor ¿Sería mi coraje suficiente para hacer frente a la fría inteligencia que me caracterizaba? Había leído en algún sitio que un gran porcentaje de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort salían de aquella casa. Era mi última opción, aunque podría ser la única.

- Adelante.

Me coloqué el seleccionador en la cabeza y respiré hondo durante un par de segundos.

- La casa a la que pertenecerá, Samantha Jackson, es...


	4. Gryffindor

Le habían pedido que viniese a buscarme. Sonreía mucho, intentando que me sintiera más cómoda de lo que aparentaba, con los músculos tensos y mi conocida mueca de pocos amigos.

Sabía quien era. Había visto su pelo castaño enmarañado en muchas fotos de portada en los periódicos internacionales, con el nombre que ella me había dicho al llegar a pie de página. "Hermione Granger"

Le había dado la mano. No intentaba ser antipática, simplemente estaba saturada con todas las novedades de aquel día. Por lo menos era una leona la que tenía que llevarme a la habitación, lo que significaba que el sombrero había hecho la elección correcta. Bajé por las escaleras del hipogrifo, esta vez sin tener que ser guiada por nadie, de dos en dos, impaciente por llegar a la habitación.

El chico rubio seguía allí, apoyado en la pared de enfrente de la puerta del despacho, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en algún punto en el suelo. Levantó la cabeza al oirnos llegar y soltó un bufido decepcionado.

- Menos mal que has venido. No teníamos suficientes Gryffindor en el colegio- comentó, con un sarcasmo tan cargado de odio que no daba pie a pensar que podía tratarse de una broma.

Hermione se giró para mirarme, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Al parecer no esperaba verle allí.

- Nunca se tiene suficiente de algo bueno- respondí. No pretendía buscar enemigos el primer día y tampoco era que hubiese adquirido el orgullo por mi casa en tan solo media hora, aunque se suponía que era la casa lo que me iba a definir a partir de ese momento y que lo que me definía hasta ese momento era lo que me había hecho pertenecer a aquella casa. El único motivo por el que había decidido contestar era porque no me gustaba que intentasen intimidarme. Odiaba a los abusones.

Se separó de la pared y se acercó a mi lentamente, pero ella se interpuso entre nosotros.

- Déjale en paz, Malfoy. ¿No deberías estar en tu mansión? Sabes que aquí no eres bien recibido.

- Tu estridente voz era de las cosas que menos echaba de menos, Asquerosa san...

No acabó la frase. Había sacado la varita con rapidez, mientras ellos discutían, y la había colocado en el pálido cuello de él.

- Si yo fuera tú, no acabaría la frase.

Era una cuestión personal. Ese repugnante insulto me ofendía a mí casi tanto como a ella. Era una mestiza. Mi padre era un Muggle y esas dos palabras que estuvo a punto de acabar él era el peor insulto que podía ofrecernos.

Me miró a los ojos, sin poder esconder su sorpresa. Le dediqué una sonrisa macabra, dejando claro que no era una chiquillada, que si acababa la frase le iba a doler. Noté a la chica sonriendo a mi lado, sin saber que no trataba de defenderla. No iba a corregirla. Como había dicho el director, mi posición no significaba que no pudiese hacer amigos en aquel lugar.

- No merece la pena, Samantha.

Guardé la varita en la túnica y le lancé una última mirada amenazante antes de sonreír a la chica con complicidad.

- Vamos.- apremió

Le dimos la espalda y comenzamos a andar.

- Sam- le susurré- Todo el mundo me llama Sam.

- Sam, entonces. Hogwarts te va a encantar.

- Eso espero- admití, encogiendome de hombros.

Volvimos a recorrer pasillos, cada vez más oscuros hasta llegar a un enorme salón con hileras de escaleras que cambiaban a su antojo.

- Les coges el truco- me tranquilizó. Intenté adivinar cómo podías cogerle el truco a eso, pero solo pude imaginar las veces que iba a perderme por el castillos antes de conseguirlo. Subimos siete tramos de las escaleras y tras un par de callejones más, ella se paró delante de un retrato de una mujer mayor y rechoncha que no se digno a mirarnos.

- Asado de gato- le dijo ella y el cuadro se echó a un lado dejando al descubierto una estrecha puerta por la que entró sin vacilar. Cogí aire, preparandome para lo que se avecinaba, y pasé por ella, saliendo a una enorme sala repleta de gente.

- Chicos, esta es Samantha Jackson. Todo el mundo la llama Sam.

Uno a uno, la habitación entera se giró para mirarme, sin mucho que decir en un principio. No tardaron en acorralarme cuando consiguieron reaccionar. Me tendían la mano y me saludaban, diciéndome un montón de nombres que fui incapaz de recordar. Hermione gritó un par de veces que no me asfixiaran, pero no parecía tener mucha autoridad.

- Dejadle respirar- dijo alguien desde el fondo, con un tono alegre y jovial, acercándose a mí, alguien que sí parecía tenerla. No pude evitar sonreír al verle acortar la distancia que nos separa. No necesitaba un nombre para saber quien era. Una pequeña cicatriz en la frente era suficiente para identificarle.- Bienvenida, Sam.

- Gracias.

- No, gracias a tí. Toda ayuda es poca.

Dude por un momento si sabía el verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí, si era una de las pocas personas en las que Dumbledore si confiaba pero no pregunte. Estaba bien así

- Vamos, Sam. Te enseñaré tu cuarto.


	5. Buenos días, Samantha

Les había escuchado hablar en la puerta de la habitación, cuando pensaban que estaba dormida. Supuse que era lo que tocaba, compartir opiniones sobre mí, sobre la nueva, la recién llegada.

Había intentado no escucharles, no muy segura de querer saber lo que decían, pero una parte de mí no me había dejado evitarlo.

- Está dormida.- Hermione lo comprobó antes de comenzar a hablar, entreabriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Podemos fiarnos de ella?- No reconocí la voz, pero imaginé que era la del chico pelirrojo que había estado toda la noche con Harry y Hermione. ¿Robert? ¿Ronny? Ronald, así era como se llamaba. Se había presentado como Ron.

- He estado diez minutos más con ella que tú, Ron.- le reprochó ella, con la voz de un profesor cansado de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez y luego soltó una risita nerviosa- Aunque se enfrentó a Malfoy.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?- Esta vez fue Harry el que preguntó, con un tono neutral, sin alterarse.

- No lo sé, pero intentó insultarme y ella se lo impidió. No sé si es de fiar, pero si lo es, Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía.

- Eso espero. De todos modos, cuidaremos de ella. Hasta que no demuestre lo contrario, es uno de los nuestros. Ha venido a ayudarnos. Es lo menos que podemos hacer.

Respiré aliviada y me dí un par de vueltas sobre el colchón. Era la cama más cómoda en la que había estado, con cuatro palos en cada esquina y cortinas de terciopelo granate que los unían, convirtiéndola es un espacio cerrado si así lo deseabas.

Acabaron de hablar pronto y los chicos se retiraron a su habitación. La cama de Hermione estaba al lado de la mía, que era la más cercana a la ventana, por la que la oí desvestirse y ponerse el pijama, para después meterse bajo el edredón.

Estábamos cuatro en la habitación más alta de la torre de Gryffindor. Las dos restantes, de voz chillona y aspecto sobrecargado, no eran del tipo de persona que solía agradarme. Me recordé a mi misma lo que siempre repetía mi madre, que no debía juzgar un libro por su portada, y al hacerlo decidí cuál era la mejor manera de pasar la que, parecía, iba ser una noche larga: Leer un libro. También eso me recordó a mi madre, era ella quien me había inculcado el amor a la lectura.

Esperé a que la respiración de todas ellas se volviera más lenta y profunda, denotando así que estaban dormidas y me acerqué a la mesilla, buscando algo que leer.

Había deshecho el equipaje bastante rápido, dado que la gran mayoría de mis pertenencias se habían quedado en el baúl, que había metido debajo de la cama, pero había sacado, del fondo de la caja de madera, algo de lectura ligera y un cuaderno con una pluma y un tintero, guardándolos en un cajón. Era de esas personas a las que, cuando nadie miraba, les gustaba escribir. No dejaba que nadie lo leyese. Era el placer de escribir por escribir.

Sostuve el libro entre mis manos un instante y lo dejé bajo la almohada. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Al igual que esa mañana, no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada para eso. Tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

Respasé el viaje mentalmente y no pude evitar recordar a de aquel chico de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. A todo el mundo le extrañaba que estuviera allí y, aunque no sabía el porqué de tanto revuelo, estaba segura que el tatuaje que llevaba en el antebrazo tenía algo que ver. La parte más fría de mi comentó lo que yo no había hecho hasta ese momento: "Lástima de marca". Era cierto. Era una lástima. Por muy atractivo que fuera el muchacho de ojos grises, mi repulsión hacia lo que defendía me hacía imposible cualquier acercamiento.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, borrando las imágenes que me perseguían, convenciéndome a mí misma de que de ese modo conseguiría dormir, aunque sabía que, después de todas las horas que lo había hecho en el tren y con lo poco que acostumbraba a hacerlo, iba a ser imposible.

- Lumos- susurré de manera casi inaudible, después de sacar mi varita de la túnica que había dejado a los pies de la cama, y la punta de madera se encendió, con una débil luz blanquecina que alumbraba lo suficiente como para ver el espacio que ocupaba mi cama. Definitivamente, había desechado demasiado rápido la idea de leer, por lo que abrí el libro, guiándome por mi costumbre de doblar la esquina superior de la página en la que había dejado de leer la anterior vez.

- ¡SAM!

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé, jadeando.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Parapdeé un par de veces para enfocar a Hermione, quien se encontraba al lado de mi cama y había corrido las cortinas para despertarme.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no quería asustarte.

Procesé las palabras lentamente, entendiendo al fin lo que me decía.

- Tranquila- musité, intentando despertarme y respirando por la nariz un par de veces para normalizar mi pulso.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, no era más que una pesadilla.

Me dedicó una sonrisa amable.

- Han enviado tu uniforme nuevo. El desayuno empieza dentro de media hora y las clases en una. Te recomiendo que desayunes fuerte, será un día largo.

Hablaba demasiado rápido como para que mi adormecido cerebro le siguiera, así que asentí con la cabeza, sin saber exactamente qué estaba afirmando.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta que supuse que daba al baño, encontrando las duchas y colocándome bajo un chorro de agua fría, en un desesperado intento por despejarme. Me vestí y aseé con una emocionada Hermione (Aunque quizás era así de entusiasta siempre) revoloteando a mi lado, poniéndome libros que sacaba de mi baúl en las manos y luego quitándomelos para cambiarlos por otros todavía más pesados y más gordos. Resoplé al escuchar todo lo que debía hacer aquel día y me planteé si volver a la cama y quedarme ahí estaría penalizado de alguna manera ¿Era obligatorio ir a todas las clases si eras mayor de edad? ¿Me dejaría la persistente Hermione Granger envolverme en las colchas y desaparecer?

- Lo siento, te estoy agobiando- levanté los ojos para mirarle. Su cara se había vuelto una mueca profundamente triste, de la que me sentí responsable.

- No- me apresuré a decir- No, no, no. Está bien tener a alguien que me enseñe que es lo que tengo que hacer.

Pareció relajarse un poco y se sentó en la cama. Agradecí el momento de paz.

- Es solo que... Nunca he tenido una amiga. Bueno, Ginny, pero nuestra relación se basa en la mía con su hermano. No me malinterpretes, está bien tener dos amigos como Harry y Ron, pero me alegro de que estés aquí. Creo que podemos llegar a ser buenas amigas.

- ¿Y ellas dos?- pregunté, señalando con la cabeza a las otras chicas que compartían la habitación con nosotras, quienes seguían dormidas. Sentí algo de envidia al verlas.

- ¿Lavander y Parvati?- negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que su relación no era buena, o simplemente, que no existía tal relación.

- Bueno, pues ya tengo otro motivo para quedarme.

No acostumbraba a ser tan amable, pero había algo en sus esfuerzos que me parecía enternecedor. Además, dejando a un lado sus, poco esperadas, inseguridades y algún otro pequeño detalle, Hermione sí que parecía ser el tipo de persona que me gustaba tener cerca.

Dejé que siguiera con la acelerada lista de cosas que debíamos preparar, desconectando en algunos momentos, para después bajar al comedor. Mi primer desayuno en Hogwarts ¿Me convertía eso, oficialmente, en una alumna de verdad?


	6. ED

Dos horas de historia de la magia, pociones y adivinación. Comida en el impresionante comedor de techos embrujados y largas mesas y vuelta a empezar. Había conseguido varios puntos para Gryffindor dando respuestas acertadas en las clases, lo que había aumentado mi aceptación entre los compañeros.

Después del almuerzo me había dirigido a las clases, pero Hermione me había interceptado a tiempo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Miré el horario que me había escrito con una caligrafía rápida, pero impecable, y comprobé que no estaba equivocada.

- Tenemos clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.- señalé con el dedo la zona del pergamino donde lo ponía.

Me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastró de vuelta al comedor, donde nos esperaban Harry y Ron.

- Hay algo que queremos enseñarte- dijo Harry, con algo de misterio y melodramatismo fingido.

- ¿Y la clase?- me sentí decepcionada. La asignatura de defensa era mi punto fuerte, mi territorio, la excusa perfecta para demostrarles que me merecía un puesto en la Orden, sin tener que enseñar todas mis habilidades.

Los labios de Potter se cerraron en una fina línea, que interprete como una sonrisa.

- ¿Eres de las que rompe las reglas?

- Respetarlas no es mi fuerte- susurré, siendo lo más sincera que podía.

- Encajaras bien aquí- respondió Ron y comenzó a andar, esperando que le siguiéramos.

Supongo que así funcionaban las cosas allí: Samantha Jackson siguiendo a todo el mundo por todos los rincones del castillo. No solía seguir a la gente, prefería ser la que dirigía, pero no parecía tener elección.

Comencé a andar arrastrando los pies. Estaba agotada. Subimos otra vez hasta el séptimo piso. Sin embargo, no parecía que fuésemos a nuestra casa. En su lugar, nos dirigimos a un pasillo vacío y nos paramos a mitad, dejando a nuestra espalda un enorme tapiz de un hombre haciendo algo con unos trolls, algo parecido a bailar.

Miré la pared de piedra, como estaban haciendo los otros tres, esperando a que algo pasara.

Hermione empezó a andar de un lado a otro, hasta que una puerta apareció frente a nosotros.

- La sala de los Menesteres. Aparece siempre que necesites algo- dijo ella, cuando dejó de moverse.

- ¿A qué te refieres con algo?

- Una habitación, un salón de baile...

- Un baño- añadió Ron y todos se rieron, como si fuera una broma privada que yo no lograba entender.- Es una larga historia.

Harry que, por lo que había podido observar aquel día, solía estar al frente de todo, abrió la puerta y entró. Seguimos su ejemplo al instante.

Era una habitación amplia, con techos altos y columnas acabadas en arcos, como en el despacho del director, y una chimenea que calentaba la sala entera. Me sentí como en casa al ver las grandes vidrieras que adornaban las paredes y que dejaban entrar toda la luz que faltaba en el castillo. Había rostros conocidos y otros que no había visto antes, formados en dos filas, cada una a un lado de una larga pasarela blanca.

- Los de último curso impartimos nuestras propias clases de defensa personal. Los de cursos inferiores se unen a nosotros en las horas libres.- Hermione hablaba con voz baja, como si no quisiera romper la majestuosidad del momento.

- ¿La Orden del Fénix?

- Algo así. Cuando detuvieron a Dumbledore, los que estábamos en contra de todo lo que estaba pasando comenzamos a hacer esto. Somos la siguiente generación. Él nos dio permiso para hacerlo.

- ¿Y nadie se opone?

- Nadie lo sabe. Algunos padres, pero nadie más. El director intentó impedirlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía y de que esto nos salvaría en un futuro, comenzó a ayudarnos.

- ¿Y dónde piensa el resto del mundo que estamos? No todos los del curso estamos aquí.

- Todos los de Gryffindor formamos parte de esto de una manera o de otra. Parte de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, nadie de Slytherin- se encogió de hombros al decir lo último- Piensan que estamos en otras clases, no sé. Realmente nadie se preocupa demasiado por tener una coartada.

Fui a contestar, pero me vi interrumpida por alguien que decía mi nombre. Allí estaban otra vez, todos los ojos apuntando a mí, otra vez la sensación de ser la atracción de una feria ambulante. El mismísimo Harry Potter se encontraba al final de la pasarela, esperando a algo que se escapaba de mi comprensión.

- Un duelo- Ron me colocó una mano en el hombro. Imaginé que todavía no se habían dado cuenta de mi poca predisposición al contacto físico.

- Un duelo ¿Con quién?

Cerré los ojos al escucharme. ¿Con quién iba a ser? Me giré y le dediqué una amarga sonrisa al que me había retado. Vitorearon mi nombre. Miré a mi alrededor. No parecía tener remedio, así que me deslicé hasta la plataforma y me coloqué sobre ella.

- ¿Alguna regla?

- Nada de maldiciones imperdonables.

- Menos mal que me lo has dicho.- contesté con sarcasmo, provocando una risita general. No es que intentara ser graciosa, simplemente no pensaba utilizar una maldición de ese tipo.

- El primero que caiga, pierde. Nada más.

- Parece fácil.

Ambos avanzamos hasta la mitad de la pasarela y nos saludamos, para después dar media vuelta y andar hasta nuestras respectivas posiciones.

Veinte segundos. Veinte segundos, un hechizo de defensa y otro de ataque y estaba en el suelo.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, un silencio que denotaba una tensión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Poco a poco los murmullos empezaron, aunque desde mi posición solo eran un zumbido sin sentido. Reaccioné y me acerqué a él, con una mirada de preocupación. El gran Harry Potter había sido derribado por la nueva.

Le tendí una mano temblorosa, esperando una reacción por su parte.

Sonrió y aceptó mi oferta, con la cara de alguien a quien le habían dado una grata sorpresa. Tiré de él para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Samantha Jackson, Bienvenida al Ejército de Dumbledore.

Le devolví la sonrisa, pasando la lengua por mis labios y no pude evitar reírme, con el presentimiento de que, a pesar de haberle ganado, ese gesto indicaba mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista.


	7. Bromas pesadas

Los días pasaban rápido. Demasiado como para seguirles el ritmo. Había clases, reuniones clandestinas, comidas abundantes, trabajos que hacer, estudios que llevar al día y muchas conversaciones sobre tiempos pasados en los que los tres intentaban informarme, con historias confusas y entrelazadas,de todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se conocían. Algunos eran relatos graciosos o simples anécdotas, pero otros eran detalles que, de alguna manera, podían cambiar el rumbo de todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor y que, por algún motivo, habían decidido contarme a mí.

Harry había puesto especial énfasis en una de ellas, aunque le importaban mucho más las consecuencias que su desarrollo: Faltaba un Horrocrux por destruir. Uno al que era imposible llegar, uno que era imposible destruir hasta que no nos encontrásemos cara a cara con la tan esperada guerra: La serpiente del Señor Tenebroso. Para mi vergüenza, había tenido que preguntar qué era exactamente eso y, tras una breve explicación sobre magia negra y secciones prohibidas de la biblioteca, me desvelaron que el ejército de Voldemort no estaba preparado para luchar contra los rebeldes y la Orden, pero que, cuando lo hicieran, los que tendríamos que estar preparados seríamos nosotros.

Siempre parecían tranquilos respecto al tema, aunque en el fondo sabía que les atormentaba estar encerrados en aquel lugar, sin poder hacer nada, sin luchar, sin encontrar al reptil que hacía los papeles de mascota. Harry era el que más impotente se sentía, lo podía ver en sus ojos verdes.

Al parecer, después de un verano de solitarias aventuras y de acabar con cinco de los seis objetos que mantenían a Voldemort con vida, el director les había confinado allí, para mantenerlos a salvo, para prepararse para la pelea y, aunque nadie lo dijese en voz alta, para dejarles disfrutar de los que podían ser sus últimos momentos.

Tras nuestro primer duelo, en el que parecí sorprenderlos a todos, me habían acogido en su grupo con más ganas. Hermione había estado en lo cierto cuando me había dicho que podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigas, sobre todo desde que se había dado cuenta de que no era una persona de la que había que cuidar. Me resultaba fascinante como, a pesar hablar tanto, todo lo que decía parecía tener sentido. Siempre estaba a mi lado, pero ya no para ser mi guía, sino porque era la leal amiga que todo el mundo desea tener.

Harry y yo teníamos una complicidad especial, algo que no podía explicar con palabras, pero que me hacía saber que él entendía mucho más de mí de lo que parecía y que provocaba que Ginny Weasley, que al parecer era algo similar a su novia, me dedicara miradas cargadas de odio de vez en cuando. Hermione me había intentando explicar que era muy posesiva, que se sentía amenazada y me había pedido que le diese algo de tiempo para que se acostumbrara a mi presencia. Había momentos en los que pensaba en que, quizás, era el hecho de ocultar tantos secretos lo que nos hacía al niño que vivió y a mí entendernos mejor de lo que entendíamos al resto.

Respecto a Ron, y a pesar de los roces con su hermana, era a la única persona a la que quería escuchar cuando estaba agotada. Siempre relajado, siempre haciéndome reír, siempre mirando a su compañera desde las sombras cuando pensaba que nadie le veía e intentando no parecer celoso de cualquiera. Era fácil saber cuando lo estaba, porque se volvía sarcástico e irascible lo que, a mi parecer, lo hacía todavía más gracioso.

No todo eran buenas noticias y grandes amigos. Draco Malfoy, a quien me había cruzado por los pasillos varias veces, parecía no haberme perdonado nuestra pequeña pelea del primer día y siempre tenía unos ojos grises cargados de veneno que ofrecerme. No era algo a lo que le diese importancia, aunque yo también me permitía demostrarle mi desagrado de vez en cuando.

Ese día nos dirigíamos a la clase de pociones, en las mazmorras. Compartíamos todas y cada una de las horas con los Slytherin lo que, imaginé, era el resultado del macabro y poco comprensible humor del director, muy conocido en el castillo. Dumbledore todavía no me había hecho llamar, pero yo tampoco me había impacientando. La vida de un mago de su posición y categoría debía de ser ajetreada.

Hermione y yo nos colocamos juntas en una mesa, con un caldero en el centro e ingredientes desparramados sobre ella. Todo Hogwarts parecía estar concentrado en lo que se avecinaba, por lo que las clases de pociones habían dejado los filtros de amor atrás y se centraban en cosas más útiles, como un remedio contra las heridas y quemaduras o aquellos ungüentos que se podían usar como armas en una batalla. Nos habían entregado un pergamino a cada uno, con el título "POCIÓN DÍCTAMO" en mayúsculas y subrayado y con una lista de componentes y cantidades escritas a mano. Sabía que aquella poción curaba heridas sangrantes, pero aún así presté atención al profesor Slughorn, que hacia lo que él pensaba que era un breve resumen.

Mi compañera cortaba y machacaba especias, mientras yo removía el caldero, con ganas y canturreando una canción que había escuchado en algún lado. Me había levantado de buen humor aquel día, mejor humor del que me había levantado en mucho tiempo. El castillo ya no me parecía un lugar frío y lúgubre como lo había hecho al llegar, cada vez me parecía más cálido y acogedor, un sitio en el que me gustaba vivir.

El profesor nos hacía levantarnos uno a uno con el caldero y andar hasta su escritorio para comprobar el desarrollo del ejercicio. No entendía porqué lo hacía, si cuando los alumnos llegaban a la mesa optaba por ignorarlos, sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía amontonados. Supongo que era una buena manera de fingir que tenía algo de interés por que hacíamos.

Hermione estaba demasiado concentrada en su tarea, murmurando cosas por lo bajo, repitiendo la lección (Solía hacerlo siempre) por lo que fui yo la que se levantó, tratando de no interrumpirla. No pude evitar reírme de la cara de frustración que dominaba en la mesa de atrás, la de Harry y Ron, cuya poción tenía un desagradable color marrón que poco se parecía al nuestro. Pasé por detrás del taburete en el que había estado sentada y levanté el pesado recipiente, recorriendo el espacio entre los pupitres despacio, tratando de no derramar una gota.

Fue un susurro apenas audible. Quizás si lo hubiese dicho en voz más alta habría podido evitarlo de alguna manera, pero no era su intención. No pretendía que yo le evitara.

- Locomotor Mortis- había murmurado, con la varita apuntándome directamente y cuando fui a dar un paso, las piernas se me bloquearon y perdí el equilibrio. Solté la poción para apoyar las manos, intentando frenar la caída, lo que provocó que todo el líquido cayese al suelo y me salpicara en las manos y el cuello, así como en la cara. Hermione fue más rápida que el resto y deshizo el encantamiento, pero fueron los otros dos los que evitaron que me lanzara al cuello de un sonriente Draco Malfoy, dispuesta a asesinarle con mis propias manos.

Los trozos de piel en los que había tocado la poción se habían vuelto de color morado y escocían hasta tal punto que podía considerarse un intenso y extraño dolor.

- Deberías tener más cuidado, mestiza.

Noté los brazos de Harry tensándose alrededor de mi cintura, mientras yo me zarandeaba con fuerza, en un desesperado intento de lanzarme a por él.

- Sam, tranquila- me susurró Hermione, rozándome el brazo con cariño, pero ni siquiera ellos estaban relajados. Notaba en sus rostros el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo para evitar una pelea para la que estaban preparados.

Draco se levantó de a silla, colocándose frente a mí, retándome, retándonos a los cuatro.

Cerré los ojos al notar como empezaba, como la rabia se extendía por mi cuerpo al verle. Era una cálida sensación en mi interior que avisaba de que se avecinaban problemas, esa que llevaba tiempo guardando muy al fondo, escondiéndo. Sin embargo, aunque toda mi vida habían intentando convencerme de que aquello no era algo bueno, no pude más que sonreír al ver el resultado.

- Malfoy- la cara le cambió al ver mi gesto de superioridad, sin saber que estaba pasando- Estás ardiendo.


	8. Habilidades especiales

Después de que mi pequeño incidente con Draco Malfoy se extendiese como la pólvora, Albus Dumbledore había mandado a una niña de segundo curso que pertenecía a Ravenclaw para pedirme que me dirigiese a su despacho. Hermione se había ofrecido a acompañarme, pero había desechado la oferta con ía no se explicaban como la túnica de Malfoy había ardido en llamas hasta que los bajos habían quedado reducidos a cenizas y, de momento, prefería que fuese así.

Llamé a la puerta de madera tallada que había después de las escaleras de caracol y esperé a que me contestase. En vez de eso, la puerta se abrió sola, chirriando al hacerlo. Miré el interior del despacho con desconfianza, sin saber cuáles iban a ser las consecuencias de lo que había hecho y crucé sin respirar.

El director se encontraba mirando por la ventana, con las manos en la espalda y apoyándose en los talones y las puntas de los pies alternativamente, lo que le daba a su cuerpo un infantil movimiento de vaivén, como el de un niño nervioso a la espera de una reprimenda. Me pregunté si debía interrumpirle o esperar junto a su escritorio hasta que volviese a la realidad, pero no hizo falta tomar una decisión, porque pareció percatarse de mi presencia.

- Me alegro de volver a verla, Srta. Jackson. Estaba impaciente por que llegase nuestra primera reunión.

Me dedicó una de sus reconfortantes sonrisas y fruncí el ceño. No era la reacción que esperaba.

- ¿No va a sancionarme?- me atreví a preguntar, aún a riesgo de recordarle que debía hacerlo.

- ¿Sancionarla? Sus "habilidades especiales" no servirían de nada si no fuese del tipo de persona que se defiende de un ataque. No sería quien yo buscaba. Además, no se es oficialmente de Gryffindor hasta que no se tiene una discusión con alguien de Slytherin.

Hice una nota mental para recordar el eufemismo que él había usado: "Habilidades especiales". Seguro que algún día podría utilizarlo para hablar sobre mi secreto mejor guardado. Después me concedí un par de segundos para pensar en lo que me agradaba el anciano hombre que me devolvía la mirada. No le había escuchado dar un consejo apropiado para su cargo en las dos semanas que llevaba internada en Hogwarts, pero si los consejo que daría alguien que realmente se preocupa por la gente.

- Siéntese- me pidió, por lo que tomé asiento en la cómoda butaca que había frente a su suya.- ¿Está contenta con su traslado?

- Si, profesor. Mucho.

- Eso está bien. Eso está muy bien- parecía algo distraído aquel día y pude entrever en la mesa una carta que había intentado ocultar bajo otros papeles. ¿Habría recibido malas noticias?- ¿Tiene más clases hoy?

- Si, profesor.

- Por supuesto. Pasaremos a lo importante entonces.

Sentí un escalofrío, un escalofrío que me recorrió la espina dorsal y me adormeció las puntas de los dedos. Me concentré para que no me invadiese el pánico. No estaba cómoda hablando del tema. Siempre que lo hacía era porque había tenido consecuencias dañinas para alguien.

- Dígame, Samantha- llamarme por mi nombre arreglaba un poco las cosas, me hacía sentir algo más cómoda, pero no lo suficiente como para que me relajase del todo- ¿Sabe por qué?

- ¿Porque qué?

- ¿Por qué lo que le ocurre?

- No. No lo sé ¿Y usted?

- He estado investigando desde que conocí su caso- comentó- Por lo que he podido averiguar, ha habido gente con habilidades parecidas a las suyas. Gente con algo más de magia en su interior que el resto de los magos. Las personas capaces de hablar Parsel, los que tienen el poder de la adivinación, gente con la capacidad de volar... Todos esos son como usted.

- Lamento llevarle la contraria, profesor, pero ninguna de esas cosas son peligrosas para la gente que les rodea

- Tampoco lo suyo tiene que serlo, si encontramos una manera de controlarlo.

- Es una de las razones por las que he venido. Si alguien puede ayudarme es usted. Nadie más ha podido hacerlo hasta ahora.

- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por encontrar una solución, tenga paciencia. Se que podemos hacer grandes cosas con su don, Samantha.

Me sentí algo reconfortada al escucharle llamar a mi problema "Don". Se puso de nuevo en pié y volvió a la ventana y a los aires distraídos, por lo que imaginé que daba por finalizada la breve conversación. Me levanté, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, le hice una corta caricia a Fawkes, que había aterrizado en su palo en algún momento a lo largo de nuestra charla, y me encaminé a la puerta.

- Srta. Jackson- me llamó, antes de llegar a mi destino. Giré sobre mis talones y le miré.

- ¿Si, profesor?

- Dele algo de tregua al Sr. Malfoy. Puede llegar a ser una persona irritante si lo desea, pero como todo en esta vida, tiene un lado oculto. Uno que no es tan malo. Usted debería entenderlo mejor que nadie.

Incliné la cabeza como respuesta ¿Irritante? Había definido como irritante a la retorcida y odiosa serpiente que había provocado que la piel me ardiese durante horas, a pesar de los intentos de la Sra. Pomfrey por hacer desaparecer las manchas de color violeta que me habían salido por el contacto con la poción inacabada y a la que había estado a punto de sacarle los ojos si Ron y Harry no me hubiesen sujetado a tiempo. Draco Malfoy no era irritante, Draco Malfoy había elegido a la última persona a la que debería haber enfadado. Draco Malfoy era hombre muerto.


	9. Juego sucio

Ginny y Harry eran una pareja extraña. No. Se comportaban de una manera extraña para ser una pareja. Él intentaba alejarse de ella, sabiendo que, antes o después, ser quien era le pondría en peligro. Sin embargo, era más dura de lo que su angelical rostro demostraba y cuanto más lo intentaba él, más empeño ponía ella en lo contrario, ejerciendo una extraña atracción que les impedía estar separados.

Ese día les tocaba estar bien. Tocaba ser felices y comer perdices. Acurrucarse en el sofá frente a la chimenea y susurrarse cosas al oído. Tocaba vivir experiencias acordes a una edad que apenas podíamos disfrutar.

Hermione y Ron estaban en la alfombra, haciendo deberes. No. Hermione hacía deberes. Él la miraba por encima del libro cuando ella no le veía.

Y yo, simplemente, estaba aburrida. En el mes que llevaba en Hogwarts se me había olvidado cómo era eso, pero, en ese momento, era lo único que sentía. Aburrimiento. Ni celos, ni rechazo por parte de mis amigos, ni siquiera estaba incómoda. No solían molestarme esas cosas. Estaba simple, llana y mortalmente aburrida.

Eché un último vistazo al sobrecargado ambiente con la esperanza de encontrar algo que hacer, lo que fue un fracaso absoluto, por lo que me levanté del suelo, cerrando el libro y enrollando el pergamino donde había escrito la tarea, ya acabada.

- ¿Te vas?- preguntó Hermione, levantando la vista de la materia.

- Voy a dar una vuelta- Estiré el cuello y levanté los brazos, al tiempo que bostezaba- Necesito tomar el aire.

Me miró con una pregunta escrita en los ojos: "¿Estás bien?" Sonreí de la manera más despreocupada y tranquilizadora que pude. Estaba bien, solo necesitaba salir de allí.

Alisé mi arrugada falda con las manos, me despedí de ellos fugazmente y comencé a andar, sin un rumbo fijo. Anduve por los pasillos fijándome en cada pequeño detalle, pasando las yemas de los dedos por las frías paredes, observando los cuadros y tapices, hablando con los fantasmas. Disfrutaba con cada paso, tratando de imaginar las múltiples historias que habían ocurrido entre los muros del castillo y reteniéndolas en mi memoria.

Perdí la noción del tiempo por completo. No obstante, al ver por una de las ventanas que estaba anocheciendo, decidí volver a la sala común, saboreando los últimos momentos de mi pequeña aventura.

Miraba distraída al techo, tras desandar todo lo andado y volver a las escaleras, cuando me di cuenta de que el tercer tramo por el que estaba subiendo había comenzado a moverse. Maldije interiormente a quien se le hubiese ocurrido la estúpida idea de hechizarlas y esperé impaciente a que decidiesen donde querían parar.

Subí los cuatro escalones que me quedaban para llegar a un ala de la cuarta planta en la que no había estado antes. Después de un par de segundos de indecisión, miré hacia atrás, pero seguí hacia delante, con pasitos cortos. Tras un largo desfiladero sin ventanas ni habitaciones encontré una gran, vieja y, por lo que parecía a simple vista, pesada puerta de roble. La empujé con todas mis fuerzas y encontré la última cosa que esperaba ver en ese apartado lugar. En vez de entrar a uno de los salones o a una de las aulas abandonadas y destartaladas, lo había hecho a una amplia terraza de piedra desde la que podía contemplar todo el lago que separaba el colegio del mundo real.

Crucé el espacio que me separaba de la barandilla y me apoyé en ella, esperando que la terraza fuera segura y no se hundiera bajo mi peso. Desde ahí se apreciaban mejor las vistas y, aunque lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, no pude evitar sonreír, con una sonrisa tonta y sin sentido de las que demuestran una felicidad absoluta. Una sonrisa que no recordaba haber tenido jamás, pero si algo había aprendido a lo largo de mi vida era que la felicidad era algo pasajero, que no duraba eternamente y que yo no iba a ser la excepción.

La puerta se arrastró lentamente hasta quedar abierta por completo. Me giré para mirar quien había interrumpido mi momento de paz y solté un bufido desesperado, pensando en lo mala que debía de haber sido en otra vida para que los dioses me castigasen de ese modo.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Dado que soy yo la que ha llegado primero, debería ser quien preguntara.

- No soy de los que da explicaciones- espetó

- Entonces no las pidas, Malfoy.

Volví a darle la espalda, esperando a que se fuese, pero no lo hizo. Entonces esperé que comenzase una pelea, que me insultara, que acabáramos discutiendo y enzarzados en otra pelea, pero en lugar de eso se acercó a mi lado y apoyó las manos en la barandilla.

- No sé como hiciste lo de la túnica, mestiza, pero lo descubriré y cuando lo haga, me las pagaras.

Le miré de reojo. Tenía un papel guardado en el bolsillo y me pareció haberlo visto antes. Era la carta que había medio escondido Dumbledore un par de días atrás en su despacho. Fuese lo que fuese aquella carta, él no tenía la usual mueca desafiante escrita en la cara. Parecía cansado por lo que, por una vez, y sin que sirviese de precedente, ignoré que me hubiese llamado mestiza. No lo había dicho con ese tono despectivo de siempre, así que me lo tomé como un adjetivo que se limitaba a describir lo que era. Además, yo, superado todas mis expectativas, tampoco tenía ganas de discutir.

- Buena suerte con eso, Malfoy, al contrario que tú, soy de las que les gusta guardar secretos.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Le cogí la mano sin pensarlo antes y le di la vuelta para que viese su propio brazo. Por un momento no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de mi repentino contacto, pero pronto la oculto tras esa mirada fría que tanto le caracterizaba.

- No necesitas decir como eres. Esto lo dice por tí. Lo deja muy claro.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que esto significa- me rugió- Además, si tan segura estas de que esto es lo que soy ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme, repugnante mestiza?

Me coloqué delante suyo, sosteniéndole una mirada que era difícil de sostener. Tenía la sospecha de que aquellos ojos grises eran capaces de congelar el lago al completo.

- No me asusta lo que eres, Malfoy. Me repugna. Y no soy de las que tienen miedo.

Se acercó más a mí, tratando de intimidarme, colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y yo apreté los dientes para contener la rabia.

- Deberías.

- ¿De verdad quieres una pelea? Saliste mal parado la última vez que te enfrentaste a mí.

- Jugaste sucio. ¿Estás segura de estar en la casa correcta?

Me habría defendido, diciendo que no fue algo que hiciese conscientemente, pero no era capaz de reconocerle a él ese detalle. Ni ese, ni ninguno.

- ¿Y quién te dice que no vaya a volver a hacerlo?

- Hablas con un Slytherin, Jackson, nosotros inventamos el juego sucio.

Ambos habíamos sacado las varitas, de manera inconsciente, como un acto reflejo que se activaba en situaciones como aquella. Nos quedamos en silencio, con la respiración agitada por la tensión y la ira, pero al callarnos, todo pareció enfriarse.

Volví a apoyarme en la balaustrada, esta vez de espaldas a las vistas, viendo la puerta que nos había llevado a los dos allí. Él colocó sus brazos uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo y me observó por, lo que parecía, una última vez. Me sentí acorralada.

- Estás jugando con fuego, mestiza.

- El fuego es mi elemento favorito- respondí, sin que Draco supiese que no iba desencaminado y cuando íbamos al volver a comenzar de nuevo con los comentarios hirientes y las amenazas, escuché un sonoro crujido y pude notar como la barandilla de piedra se agrietaba y se precipitaba al lago, conmigo sobre ella.


End file.
